The present invention relates generally to a check writer for use by purchasers at a vendor's check-out station, and wherein the check writer is a component in an overall system which includes a check writer, a communication line for validating and clearing checks, along with a register for determining the transaction total. The system of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in retail check-out stations, particularly of the type found at grocery markets and retail establishments. The check writer system permits the purchaser/customer to insert a check blank from a personal checking account into the writer, wherein means are provided for imprinting indicia upon the blank, and further means are provided for enabling the purchaser/customer to execute the imprinted check for completing payment of the transaction.
In retail establishments, purchasers/customers normally wait in line at a check-out station for the purpose of paying for the items to be purchased from the establishment. One frequent cause of delay in such check-out operations is that of time involved in the purchaser/customer writing a personal check for the items purchased. The time required in this phase of the check-out operation may be substantially reduced if the check writing operations may be undertaken on a more rapid basis, particularly one wherein the check writing operation is at least semi-automated.
In addition to the check writing operation, vendors or others who receive payment for goods and/or services are frequently troubled with return checks, such as checks returned because of a closed-account or for non-sufficient funds to cover the check as written. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a communication line is coupled as a component in the overall system and may verify and/or validate the check, as well as provide a means for determining the sufficiency of funds to cover the check as presented, at least at that point in time.
In its overall arrangement, the system of the present invention includes the check writer for imprinting indicia upon a check blank, such as date, payee, and the predetermined amount to be payable thereon, along with means for reading signal responsive indicia printed upon the check blank for indicating the banking institution as well as the customer's account number. A communication means is provided to transmit the identifying information contained on the check blank to the appropriate banking institution for the purpose of determining the existence of the indicated account, as well as the presence of funds sufficient to cover the total involved in the transaction. In order to determine the transaction total, register means are provided for transmitting this information to the communication means, and ultimately to the check writer. In this arrangement, therefore, the purchaser/customer need only insert a single check blank in the check writer such as in a receiving slot or the like, with the information reading means thereafter delivering signals to the communication means for determining the existence of the indicated account at the appropriate banking institution. Once the transaction total has been ascertained, this information is then transmitted through the communication means for determining the presence of sufficient funds to cover the check or draft, whereupon the check writer imprints the appropriate indicia upon the check blank. Following printing, the check blank is presented to the purchaser/customer through a window means, at which time the purchaser/customer executes the check for completing the transaction.
The information imprinted upon the check blank by the check writer includes the date, payee, and amount to be payable in both numerical and written form. The purchaser/customer, as maker of the check, need only inspect the printed document for accuracy, and execute the document by placing his signature thereon.
At the present time, check blanks utilized by banking institutions in this country and used by private individuals are of a standard size and form. These blanks include coded information thereon, with the information including an identification of the banking institution, its location, as well as customer account number and check blank identification number. this coded information is provided on the surface of the printed check with magnetic ink, and reading devices are commonly available to read the information contained on the check blank, and transmit that information as a signal indicative of these items.